Too Hot
by delusionofcontrol
Summary: One shot based on this prompt: What about a prompt for bechloe, and that game 'too hot' where they kiss and they have to try and keep there hands off each other but end up losing and turning into smut haha?x Beca/Chloe (Bechloe) with a little Stacie/Aubrey (Staubrey)


_One shot based on this prompt: What about a prompt for bechloe, and that game 'too hot' where they kiss and they have to try and keep there hands off each other but end up losing and turning into smut haha?x_

**A/N: To anon who gave me this prompt, here it is and I'm sorry it took so long. Thanks for giving me this. This is my first attempt in writing smut so idk what to say. Ha! _*you read while I go hide somewhere*_**

* * *

"I'm getting bored." The DJ huffed and slouched on the couch.

"You were already bored, Beca." Aubrey answered, squinting her eyes on the tiny brunette.

"Well, I'm definitely more bored now than minutes ago. I don't want to watch anything anymore." Beca crossed her arms.

Beca, Aubrey, Stacie and Chloe are in the living room of Aubrey & Chloe's apartment, having their 'bonding night', scheduled by the red head. They didn't have anything planned so they're just watching anything they see on T.V.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Stacie spoke, flipping through the channels, looking for something good to watch. She's been doing it for the last five minutes.

"Sleep."

"That's not even fun." Chloe looked at her girlfriend.

"At least I might enjoy my dreams in my sleep rather than watching movies."

"Don't be such a party pooper Becs. You didn't even try watching." Beca shrugged and glared at the T.V. in front of them. She's thinking of going back to her dorm and maybe do some mixes, but knowing Chloe, she might get disappointed with the tiny brunette that may result to days of no communication again. She doesn't want that to happen again.

"Let's just play a game." Stacie sat up straight and wiggled her eye brows. The other three girls looked at her.

"What kind of game? Don't tell me it's gonna be "Truth or Dare" again." Beca rolled her eyes.

"I was going to but I think we should have an exciting one. I'm getting tired of that game."

"Like what?" Chloe asked, getting interested with the topic.

"Too Hot! Come on, it's gonna be fun." Stacie stated enthusiastically, acquiring a nod from the grinning red head and unsure looks from Aubrey and Beca.

"Stacie, we're four here. What will the other pair do while one does the game?" Aubrey asked, silently debating with herself if she wants to join this game or not.

"Do the same. Or just wait 'til someone loses?" Stacie shrugged.

"Stacie, that's too awkward to watch. I don't want to watch Chloe and Beca do this game. I might throw up." Aubrey disgustedly told her girlfriend. The blonde, not being a fan of PDA, doesn't want to witness any kind of couple contacts, especially between Chloe and Beca. She still doesn't forget the time when she entered the bathroom and saw the two of them making out in the shower. She demanded the two to clean the bathroom for three days.

"Oh don't be silly Bree. Don't worry, I'm here to distract you." Stacie sat beside Aubrey, held her hand and winked at her. The blonde blushed lightly and looked away from Stacie's eyes.

"If you want, we can have vodka here and drink just to add some fun." Chloe suggested the group.

"Why do we have to involve alcohol?" Beca asked. As much as she likes drinking, she doesn't want to indulge in alcohol right now. She has low alcohol tolerance and she doesn't want to be made fun of at the end of the night.

"Because it's more fun if we're tipsy or drunk. And it'll make it easier."

"Yeah, easier for one to lose." The tiny brunette sarcastically whispered but audible enough for them to hear. Aubrey smirked and nodded at Chloe to go get the drinks.

"Let's get them Chlo. Don't mind Beca." Aubrey stood up and made her way to the kitchen, with Chloe following her.

"Prepare yourself Beca. This is going to be a great night." Stacie winked at the DJ and Beca shook her head.

* * *

Minutes later, Aubrey and Chloe came back with two bottles of vodka, glasses, salt and lime. The two girls took their places beside their girlfriends. Chloe is obviously excited, opening the bottle and started pouring in to the glasses. Beca is watching Chloe being busy with the drinks while Stacie was whispering something to Aubrey, making her stare blankly with thoughts pooling her mind. Stacie smirked and looked at the coffee table.

"Let's do this!"

"Okay, 2 rounds and we'll start the game."

Chloe drank first, followed by Stacie, Beca and Aubrey. After drinking, Beca's face was slightly getting red but she decided to take another shot. Chloe looked at her.

"I thought you didn't want to drink, but you took another one."

"I'm just warming up. I may get tipsy any minute later, but I'm not going to lose this game." Beca smirked and looked at Chloe smugly.

"Too confident huh? Let's see." Chloe smirked back.

"Ohh, interesting! Bree, let's see who's gonna win."

"I don't need to watch. It won't take long until they make out and touch each other desperately. I've seen worse." Aubrey shook her head and took a shot and lime in her mouth. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Stacie asked the pair and Chloe nodded while Beca just shrugged.

"Just go on whenever you feel like it. I'll be here watching." The tall brunette took a lime from the table and put it between her lips.

Seconds later, Chloe moved her face near Beca, their lips almost touching. They were just feeling each other's breaths and looking at each other's eyes and lips. Chloe brushed her lips to Beca's and the DJ moved in, kissing the red head slowly. They started slowly, tasting the vodka from each other's mouths. Their eyes are locked on each other, pupils dilating and getting dark with lust. Chloe's bright blue eyes are eventually getting dark fast, boring into Beca's steely blue eyes.

Chloe placed her hands on her lap, gripping on the edge of her shorts. The DJ placed her hands at her back, tightly clasped together. Their breaths are getting faster, their chests heaving. Their slow kisses turned into a faster pace, their bodies heating up.

On the other hand, Aubrey was trying to look away from the two, distracting herself by taking shots one at a time. Stacie's eyes were fixed on the two, her hands starting to glide on her thighs. As the two continued on the game, their eyes were now hazily glancing at each other's features. Beca's hands are getting sweaty from her tight grip while Chloe looks like she's going to rip off her shorts anytime.

Aubrey was staring at the shot glass that she was holding, trying to concentrate on it and thinking about how this game is any fun to her. She's also debating with herself why she didn't remind them about not making out on the couch. She's currently silently telling herself that she should've told them to do it in the kitchen or somewhere else. The heavy breathing made by Chloe and Beca is becoming loud in the silent apartment. Aubrey froze and shuddered as a moan escaped from Chloe's mouth. She almost jumped when she felt Stacie's hand on her thigh and her warm breath on her right ear.

"I'm so turned on right now that I want to touch your whole body and do something better than what I'm seeing." Stacie whispered in her ear.

Aubrey felt coolness through her spine. The blonde slowly looked at her girlfriend and saw how aroused the tall brunette is with how her eyes are getting dark with lust and her other hand roaming around her body, almost groping one of her breasts. Stacie was so close to her that she can feel her heart beat. The brunette draw closer to Aubrey's face and stared at her eyes. She looked down on her lips and brushed her lips with Aubrey's. The blonde stood up and grabbed the tall brunette's hand. She pulled her and started walking fast towards her room. They entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Beca and Chloe were so busy with each other that they didn't notice the two leave. As they continue kissing, Beca felt Chloe's tongue on her lower lip, teasing her. Chloe knows very much how Beca gets turned on by it. The DJ opened up her eyes and saw the red head smirking. Beca raised a brow and smiled playfully, thinking she can also play this game. She bit Chloe's lower lip that made the red head moan louder. Beca instantly teased Chloe's lower lip with her tongue, making the red head allow entrance. But Beca ignored it and continued teasing and smirked at her girlfriend, who is getting more turned on than she was. Later on, Beca's tongue entered Chloe's mouth and their tongues battled, tasting each other eagerly and their hands wanting to touch each other. Their bodies are almost leaning into each other, desperate for contact.

Chloe loses it seconds later and pushes Beca to lean on her back on the couch. She moves to her lap and starts touching Beca all over her body. The red head grinds to Beca's center while the DJ places her hands on Chloe's waist. Beca can't help but smirk, thinking she already won the game. She thought she was gonna lose this one because of the alcohol. She's close to touch Chloe but the red head was first. She was caught out of her thoughts when she felt hands on her stomach slowly creeping up to her breasts. Chloe pulled out her hands and tugged Beca's shirt.

"Off. Take them off now."

The red head commanded and Beca immediately complied. She was taking off her shirt while Chloe was fumbling with the button of her jeans. Beca also undid Chloe's shorts and removed her tank top, leaving only her underwear. Chloe traced her tongue on Beca's left ear, sending shivers to the tiny brunette. She continued kissing her neck while Beca's hands explored Chloe's body, caressing her thighs and up to her butt.

Beca trailed her fingers on Chloe's back and drew circles on it. She effortlessly unclasped Chloe's bra and threw it on the other couch. She rubbed the hardened nipple and massaged both breasts, making Chloe moan out of pleasure. Chloe threw her head back as she continued grinding on Beca. Droplets of sweat trailed through their bodies, feeling more heat and throbbing in their cores. Beca sucked her left boob, making Chloe gasp while the DJ continued massaging the other one. Beca switched to the other boob and traced circles around the nipple and gently licking and sucking it from time to time. Chloe grew frustrated with all the teasing Beca did.

"Stop teasing Becs. I need you." Chloe breathed hard as she tried to compose herself from what the brunette was doing to her.

"What? I didn't hear you." The brunette sucked the nipple hard, making Chloe jump from her lap. She moaned loudly at the contact.

"I-I said I need y-you."

The brunette made open mouth kisses from the red head's breasts up to her neck, tracing her tongue through Chloe's collar bones and stopping at the pulse to suck it. After sucking it, she continued trailing to Chloe's right ear, gently biting her earlobe.

"How much do you need me?" Beca whispered seductively, sending shivers through Chloe's spine.

"So much. I need you so bad." Chloe breathed in and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth was dry and all the teasing the DJ made made her want more. She's usually the tease when they make out but she definitely loves it when Beca is the one doing this to her, being seductive and irresistible, making her ask for more until her body can not handle it anymore.

Chloe jumped again from Beca's lap when she felt the brunette's fingers entered her. Beca's digits dug deeper through Chloe making her breath hitch and moan louder at the feeling.

"You are so wet for me." Beca smirked at her, feeling the wetness drip through her fingers.

"Oh g-god."

Chloe started moving in rhythm with Beca's fingers, wanting to feel more of the brunette's touch. The brunette quickly moved her to sitting on the couch and removed the blocking undergarment with her other hand and threw it aside. Beca started massaging her clit with her thumb while thrusting three fingers inside Chloe. The red head dragged her nails through Beca's pale white skin, slightly making the brunette wince with the pain it was causing. Chloe threw her head back, pulling the DJ's hair. Beca continued thrusting while her mouth explored Chloe's body, giving out open mouth kisses to her toned abs up to her breasts, sucking and nipping the flesh.

Beca stared at Chloe's dark eyes for a moment, studying her while Chloe's loving her touch and looking at her right through her eyes. The red head placed her hand at Beca's nape and pulled her to catch her in a passionate kiss. Beca increased her pace in thrusting, making Chloe buck her hips faster and kiss aggressively, biting Beca's lower lip. Both of them can taste the little blood from the brunette's cut lip but Beca didn't mind at all. Their tongues battled and bodies feeling each other's skin. The brunette continued kissing Chloe's jaw line down to her neck. Chloe was grasping for air. Her chest was heaving as Beca continued kissing through her chest and abdomen.

Chloe gasped and grunted for protest when Beca pulled her fingers out. The brunette looked back at her and placed her index finger on her lips, telling Chloe to be silent and patient. Chloe watched her girlfriend as she put her fingers inside her mouth and tasted them, licking them over and sucking them. Beca looked at Chloe and she saw that Chloe needs more, and without any further, she went down to Chloe's center and started tasting her. A loud gasp and moan escaped from the older Bella, feeling herself tremble from the contact. Beca licked through Chloe's dripping center, pushing her tongue in deeper and sucking at her clit. Beca can feel Chloe was close from how her walls were tightening around her tongue.

"D-don't stop!"

Chloe gripped on Beca's brunette locks and pushed her to her core. That was Beca's cue to increase her pace. Chloe was bucking her hips to Beca's mouth, moving in sync with it. Louder moans escaped her mouth and her lungs were burning, catching her breath. Beca grazed her teeth on Chloe's clit and sucked on the swelling nub. The brunette positioned Chloe's legs over her shoulder and she clung on Chloe's thighs which were wet with sweat. The brunette sucked harder before pulling out her tongue, making Chloe moan and groan again. Before Chloe could say anything, she quickly spread her legs and dug her tongue again much deeper. After thrusting it for several times, she curled it inside right on Chloe's spot, the red head reaching her climax. Chloe moaned out Beca's name so loud while the brunette continued on licking and sucking on Chloe's center to help her ride out her orgasm. Beca kissed it one last time when she felt Chloe fully recovered from the feeling. She went up to see her girlfriend looking at her with tired eyes and a content smile on her lips. Beca licked her lips and smiled at her girlfriend. She was quickly pulled down to be on top of Chloe and they shared a passionate kiss. Chloe was the first one to pull from the kiss, resting her forehead to Beca and playing with Beca's hair. They smiled at each other as they felt their hearts beat in rhythm.

"You won. I gave up." Chloe admitted to her girlfriend.

"That's what I was telling you. What can I say? I'm pretty much irresistible." Beca took pride and smirked, making Chloe giggle and playfully shoving her arm. Beca rested on top of Chloe with her head on the red head's shoulder. Chloe's eyes suddenly widened when she realized something.

"Where is Aubrey and Stacie?"

Before Beca could answer, a loud moan of Stacie's name and a sound of falling pens on the floor filled the room. Beca and Chloe looked at each other and shrugged.

"Aubrey's either gonna burn this couch or burn us."

"Probably do both." Beca nodded.

"Yeah, definitely. Let's go buy coffee and doughnuts before she sees us sprawled on this couch naked." They stood up and gathered their clothes

"She was never a fan of our bodies. I think she's haunted when she first saw us naked and making out in your bathroom." Beca told her girlfriend as she poke her head out of her hoodie.

Chloe laughed and playfully pushed Beca. She linked their arms together as they went out of the door and slammed it shut.


End file.
